<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Foundation of Hogwarts by BritPrus8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667853">The Foundation of Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8'>BritPrus8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How and why Hogwarts was founded basically</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Foundation of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime in 990</p><p>They were founding a school. Helga had managed to bring together three of her closest friends, Rowena, Salazar and the obnoxiously idiotic Godric. With the increase of attacks onto wizards by muggles the increasing dangers posed by Nordic wizards she had decided that it would be for the best to provide a safe haven for the many orphaned by muggle attacks. This safe haven had slowly become a popular destination for even those children who had parents remaining, such as their current star pupil Merlin. Eventually, her dear friend Rowena had simply suggested that they take this opportunity to teach young witches and wizards to harness their magic. To build it though. That would be difficult. In order to accommodate the thousands of young wizards and witches across the British Isles, it would have to be massive. Much bigger than the hall which housed their current population. The amount of protective charms as well. The entire young population of wizarding Britain and Ireland would reside in the castle. The level of protection would be something that not even they could provide.</p><p>Rowena and Salazar had come up with a very impressive protective charm which would shield the castle from sight. Salazar had even brought a pretty young Basilisk onto the grounds to guard them. Godric had transfigured a number of captured knights into stone guards who retained the skills that they had when they were human, to act as the guardians of the people which they hated for all eternity. Godric had quite the vengeful streak. Salazar had thought it was brilliant. Helga had thought it was cruel. Helga herself had grown a massive forest filled with endangered magical creatures to hide the castle and provide a protective barrier. But it was not yet enough. The defences were not even close to impressive enough to ensure the safety of all of their future students.</p><p>This was how Helga had found herself in her current predicament. They had decided to go to the Illumin for aid in protective charms. Apparently 3 Kingdoms had thought that their plan was an excellent idea and had all come to ‘help’. Even Rowena had not expected such a successful turnout. Thus, Helga found herself mediating a meeting of 2 men and a woman who all hated each other’s guts and would much rather slit one another’s throats than work towards a common goal.</p><p>Currently it appeared that they might be arguing over which one of them would get to kill Norway. An argument while completely unrelated to the topic of protective spells did explain why they were all so eager to get the children out of the way. Each one of them wanted an army of wizards at their beck and call.</p><p>Lady Ireland chucked an entire fucking wall at the sole German in the mix. Lord England’s Germanic accent still came through on occasion though he had been a British Kingdom for over 500 years now, and this was one of those time she assumed. As he began to throw knifes at the woman while screaming at her in a language that for the life of her Helga couldn’t understand. Lord Scotland, evidently feeling left out began to draw his sword.</p><p>Helga could not believe her friends had left her to deal with these bloody terrifying people/creatures alone. Actually. She absolutely could. Helga took a deep breath before screaming.</p><p>“Tace!!!!!!” (Quiet)</p><p>She and her friends all came from different Kingdoms/regions of the British Isles, herself from Gwnyedd, Rowena from Scotland, Godric from Cornwall and Salazar from Eastern England. Thus, their birth tongues were all different. Therefore, they conversed in Latin, the same language used by diplomats. Every European Illumin worth anything spoke the language, so it had been decided that this was the language that they should converse in.</p><p>“<em>Now. If you are done with your silly little arguments? Might we get down to discussing the implementation of more sturdy protections for the students?”</em></p><p>The 3 Kingdoms were finally quiet, deciding to simply glare daggers at each other. Helga could only pray that they agreed on at least one idea. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little one shot<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>